Betrayed
by stormfury678
Summary: laxus gets kicked out of the guild
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia the sun was out and the streets were buzzing with chatter as the citizens of magnolia made their way throughout the day. Laxus a proud member of fairytale was making his way over to the guild. When he approached the guild doors he could hear from the outside that fights were breaking out and that people were chatting with one another. As pushed the doors open everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads in Laxus's view. Everyone had disgusting looks on their faces as they looked at him when suddenly Ezra came up to him and struck him with her sword that sent him flying across the guilds floor causing him to crash into a wall. When he was finally able to stand he looked over at Ezra and he saw the look she was giving him meant that he did something wrong but before he could find out what it was he was hit with a another blow from Ezra's sword which this time it sent him flying into a table. As he struggled to stand up from that last blow he looked over at her and she was furious with him.

Laxus sat down on the ground stunned from the blows he received and he looked straight at Ezra and said "what was that for" he asked Ezra as he struggled to stand up from the blows. Ezra walked up and fiercely said "you attacked Lisanna last night when we were all gone from the guild. Everyone around them including Gray, Natsu and Lucy were now listening onto the argument between them. Laxus stared right at her for a long time before speaking "I would never hurt one of my family members or anyone that is part of fairytale" he said waiting for another few blows to come from her sword he didn't have to wait long as she struck him again with sword blow after blow the hits kept coming and nobody was helping him. Finally after the last She stopped and looked at Laxus he was all beaten up and was bleeding from the cuts she gave hime. After she was finished giving him the blows from her sword she was still furious that Laxus would hurt one of their family members. She said Fiercely

"How dare you hurt one of our family members I thought you were a true fairytale member that cares for its members and looks after them" after she said that she looked at laxus laying on the floor just staring at her. She was about deliver the last blow but was stopped as a black shadow stepped in front of Laxus to protect him . Natsu was sitting at the back table of guild watching Ezra beat Laxus for no reason when t he finally had enough and went to protect his family and his friend from her the shadow was directly in her few she could see it was Natsu protecting Laxus from her. She stared at the two for a long time before speaking

"Natsu what are you doing why are you protecting Laxus did you not just hear what I said he beat up Lisanna and he needs to be shown the punishment for what he has done" But before she could finish her sentence Natsu spoke in dark and scary tone the guild shook in fear because they have never seen Natsu act like especially towards Ezra. what came next surprised the entire guild as Natsu stood right in front of Ezra and said

"How dare you attack one of friends and don't even bother to listen to his side of what you're excusing him of doing" he said angrily it was a long time before Gajeel joined the group and stood with Natsu protecting Laxus and soon after that Lucy, Levy,Gray,Juvia and wendy and and happy and carla were all in front of Laxus protecting him from anyone who would attack him. Ezra was about to speak but was stopped when Laxus began to speak weakly as he began to sit up from lying on the floor he said

"Maybe she is right maybe I don't belong in fairy tale anymore maybe its best if I leave for good and don't return" he said in a serious tone as he looked up he found the eyes of Natsu Gray Lucy Wendy cana gildarts and gajeel and juvia and Levy, staring right at him with tears in their eyes. He looked away from them not wanting to see their tears. Finally Lucy spoke up after a long period of silence and said

"Laxus you can't just leave we need you here in fairytale you mean a lot to us the ten of us here protecting you we need you" she said in sad tone looking around the group they all looked at her with tears in their eyes and all agreed that Laxus was the most important person in the entire group within the fairytale guild. Finally after what it seemed like a forever long cycle of silence Laxus broke the Silence and said

"I know but it's obvious that you're the only ones in the guild that actually care enough to protect me" he said in angry tone but loud enough for the entire guild to hear what he was saying then he continued. Everyone that was protecting him paid full attention to what he had to say.

"But I think it's time i move on from this guild it's quite obvious nobody wants me around here anymore so I think it's best if I just Leave and Quit the guild for good and don't ever return. Everyone that was around him stood there in shock they couldn't believe what they were hearing one of the strongest people in the guild quitting the guild because of some stupid lie that was being told but the group was brought out of their thoughts and their attention drawn back to Laxus as he began to speak again

"But before I leave Wendy could you help me patch up my wounds and Lucy could you and Gray gather up all my things in my office and put them in a box and have it waiting for me" Lucy, Gray and wendy looked at each other for a short period of time before getting the tasks that they were told to be done for Laxus. Wendy took laxus to the back room to start bandaging up his wounds while Lucy and Gray went upstairs to his office to pack up his things when they both reached his office they stood outside is office door in silence for a few moments before entering his office to pack up everything that was in there gray spoke to break the silence

"I can't believe he is going to go through with this plan of leaving fairytale for good and not to come back" he said in a low sad tone but Lucy could still hear it and she agreed with him she still couldn't believe he was going to leave them for good and never come back from them. After a long period of silence Lucy spoke again and said "It will be hard on him a too leave the ones he thought were his friends but it will make it harder on him to leave us behind here at this guild" she said sad as she stared at a picture of him and his friends before putting it in the box with the rest of his things. Before no time at all Laxus was all bandaged up and all of his things from his office were all packed away in box when he entered into the lobby of the

guild he stared at Lucy Happy Natsu Gray Wendy Carla Gajeel Gildarts and Cana and levy before he spoke again to his friends for the very last time he said

"I guess it's time we say our goodbyes this time and I will head upstairs and tell master that I am leaving the guild for good" He said in a sad tone before walking up the stairs towards his grandfather's office and when he got close to the door he knocked on the door and waited for a response from Makarov said

"Come in" he said as he waited to see who would enter into his office. When the door came open he was surprised to see his grandson coming into his office full of bandages he was curious to see what he wanted. Finally Laxus spoke after a long period of silence within the office he said

"I am leaving fairy tale and I am never coming back" he said in a sad tone before looking at his grandfather's he looked he saw that there were tears forming in his eyes after he said that once again the room fell quiet between the mages as they sat there for a few more moments in quiet before Makarov spoke to his grandson and said

"Why are you leaving Fairytale" he asked him with a sad tone while looking at him. Laxus replied

"I am leaving because nobody wants me around here anymore so I think it's best If I move on from this guild" He said in low and sad tone. Makarov looked at him for a few minutes before he spoke again

"I see well if that's what you wish to do then I can't stop you I will not remove your fairy tale mark in case you want to return to us" after he said that Laxus looked at him with a curious look on his face before he said

"Thank you gramps for anything you have done for me and I will come back someday just not for a long time" He said as he got up to leave his office. After he left his office he went downstairs to say goodbye to his friends. When arrived to the group they all looked at him with sad faces because they all knew it was time to say goodbye to each other for a long time. Laxus stood there quiet looking at his friends before speaking

"I guess it's time for me to say goodbye to you guys for a while but don't worry If you need me anytime just call me and I will come straight back here for you guys" he said in serious tone as he looked back at his friends they were trying hard to hold back their gave each one 'of them a hug and then went by one of the tables and gathered up his things before turning to his friends and thanked them for being there for him and that he would miss them forever before he walked towards the guild doors opened them and left fairytale forever. The group that just saw their friend leave fairytale forever just stood there with tears in their eyes they couldn't believe that it was true that Laxus was truly gone forever that they would never see him again when they came to the guild. Everyone was silent before looking at Natsu as he steaming up from all types of emotions. Natsu stood there a few moments before turning to Ezra and saying

"Are you all happy now that you kicked out one of our strongest people in this guild and one of our closest friends" He said angrily while looking at the rest of the guild that did nothing to protect Laxus before he continued to speak loud enough that he was shouting at the guild members and he finally said

"I can't believe I called you all family when you're truly not a family because families don't just kick out one of their own for a stupid Lie before hearing his side of the story" He shouted before Gray came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in Low tone and said

"Natsu calm down lets just leave for today and come back tomorrow it's useless to argue with them and plus they aren't worth our time anymore" he said in an angry tone looking at everyone that didn't stand for Laxus when he needed his guild mates the most after he said that Natsu calmed down and shook his head in agreement that it's best that that they should leave for the rest of the day. He looked at the rest of the group and they all agreed. So they all gathered anything they had with them at the guild and walked towards the guild doors but before leaving for the afternoon from the guild and going home to their places they all turned around and faced the guild with Anger looks before they said

"We can't believe we called you are family because you showen us your turley not a family" They shouted before turning and leaving the guild the group had left everyone was silent for a long period of time Ezra was still standing in the spot where she gave Laxus his punishment she was fuming with anger that Natsu and the others protected him instead of their Lisanna who would be in the hospital for a long period of time due to her injuries from the night before she was still trying to figure out why Laxus would such a thing to one of his friends and family within the fairy tale guild.

 **Meanwhile back with the small group that left fairytale...**

Everyone waswalking down the streets of Magnolia thinking about what they were going now that Laxus was gone from the guild and that they would never see him again. They were angry that the guild turned their back on one of their own not wanting to hear his side of the story from what they were told of what happened to Lisanna. It was long time before anyone spoke but when Lucy spoke up quiet enough that only the others within the group could hear her and they all stopped and looked at her and paid full attention as to what she was going to say. Once she had everyone's full attention she spoke

"What are we all going to do now that Laxus is gone from the guild" everyone looked at her and then looked at each other and they knew what everyone was thinking they were brought out of their thoughts when Lucy began to speak again

"You all could stay at my place for the night and then we could go to the guild together and maybe we could go on a mission trip for a while to escape from the guild" they all looked at each before turning to Lucy and nodding their heads in agreement that's what their plan would be for now. So they all walked happily towards Lucy's place talking among themselves until they reached her apartment building. Lucy walked up towards her door and unlocked it and walked inside gesturing towards the others to follow her inside. When they were all inside she looked a her group of friends before speaking and said

"You guys can all go get settled while I make dinner for all of us" She said happily looking at the group before they all nodded and with that Lucy left the bunch and walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner for her and her friends. Once Lucy was gone and was in the kitchen cooking for them Gray spoke since leaving the the guild and said

"I can't believe she is allowing us to stay here and how nice she is being to cook us all dinner and take time away from her schedule" he said in a happy tone while the others looked at him and all agreed on how nice Lucy was being to them. While Lucy was cooking dinner for her friends, the group talked happily within themselves. And hour later Lucy came walking into the room and looked at her happy friends before saying

"Guys dinner all ready to go come and eat" she said before walking out of the room with her friends following close behind her. Once they reached the dining room they looked at all the food set up for them Lucy say them staring at the food and giggled before saying "dig in guys" before sitting down at the table and started eating her own food. An hour later everyone was done eating their delicious dinner that Lucy made. Once Lucy noticed everyone was done with their dinner she got up and collected all of their plates from the table and took them into the kitchen to start cleaning up everything. Two hours later the kitchen and dining room were all cleaned and Lucy was sitting with her friends talking and being happy before gray spoke gain everyone stopped their conversations and looked at him waiting for what he was going to say

"Lucy thanks for everything you have done for tonight" he said Happily before Lucy spoke and said

"Your welcome you guys are my friends and I will do anything for you" she said looking at her group of friends before a yawn echoed throughout the room everyone looked at the direction as to where the noise came from to see a very tired happy standing up with larges dark bags under his eyes before he spoke

"I think it's time we all got to sleep for the night so we can go to the guild first thing in the morning and get a job and then go home and pack for the trip" He said sleepily before he yawned again. Everyone looked at him for a few moments before Natsu spoke in a happy voice while looking at his friends before saying

"Happy's right we should all get some sleep so we can go the the guild first thing tomorrow morning and pick up a job and so we will have enough time to get our things packed" after he said that he looked at his friends and they all agreed and so they all found a place to sleep for the night Levy and Gajeel slept in the living room along with Natsu, Happy and Wendy and Carla. While the other guys slept in Lucy's bedroom on the floor. Once everyone was fast asleep Lucy whispered goodnight to all of her friends before going to sleep herself.

 **The next day at Lucy's apartment ...**

It was 7:30 in the morning when everyone woke up from a peace night. Lucy got up and stretched before she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day by taking a shower. 10 minutes later Lucy was all done in the shower and was all dressed she walked into the living room where all of her friends were sitting and she said good morning to everyone before she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.10 minutes later everyone was all done eating breakfast and the house was all cleaned up before Lucy spoke again and said

"I guess we should get ready to go to the guild and go pick out a job for us to take" she said trying to hide her anger towards the guild. But the group knew how she was feeling because they felt the same way. They stayed silent before Gajeel spoke up in Low but happy tone trying to cheer up the group. He said  
"We will go and we won't make any contact with anyone we will just walk right up to a table and sit down while one of us goes up to the request board to pick out the job that we will take" after he said he looked at the group and they all nodded their heads in agreement with his decision. Everyone knew it was time to leave so they walked out the door Lucy turned around and locked the door behind them before leaving the apartment and heading towards the guild.

 **Back at Fairytale...**

The group approached the doors of the guild hall and they all stopped and looked at each other before Natsu pushed open the doors to the guild . Everyone's conversations stopped as they turned their heads towards the group of mages that were now standing in the guild. Everyone was staring at them when Gajeel walked past the group and looked back at everyone and Mouthed the words remember our plan and everyone nodded their heads and walked with Gajeel until they found an empty at the back of the guild while we walking towards our table everyone was staring at us and giving us disgusting looks. Once we reached our table we all sat down and looked around the guild mages that were now staring at the group before Gray spoke in quiet but loud enough for only the group to hear him and he said

"Everyone forget about them we need to pick out a job and we need to decided who is going to pick it out for us" he said in quiet tone to his friends. Everyone looked at him with sad expressions because they know how he was feeling and what he was thinking they sat there for a few moments in silence before Lucy spoke and said

" I think Gray should be the one to pick out the mission that we all take" she said in happy tone. Everyone looked at her with happy expressions and then looked back at Gray to see what he thought of the idea Gray looked at them for quite a long time before speaking and he said

"Why did you guys pick me to pick out our mission" he said looking at his friends before Lucy spoke again and said

"Because Gray we all know that you will pick out the perfect mission for us all to take" she said in happy tone towards her friend. Gray looked at her for a few moments before speaking again and said

"Alright i will be right back I am going to go pick us out a job that we all can do together" and with that said he got up and left the table and walked past all of the staring eyes and walked right to the request board looking for a job to do with his friends. While Gray was gone the others sat their waiting for him to return with a job for them to do fully aware of the stares they were being given. Not long after Gray had left he came back to the table with a paper in his hands and said

"We have our mission now this one is perfect for all of us to do together" He said handing the paper to Lucy so she could read it out loud to the group. Once Lucy got the paper she began read it. It said

Help defeat 20 monsters that terrorizing our town and killing our townspeople the reward will be any amount of money you desire. And tickets to the springs for a relaxing getaway. After lucy had read out loud the request she looked up at everyone in the group with happy and excited looks on their faces. But soo enough everyone was brought out of their thoughts from yelling from the second floor they all turned around and saw their master standing on the railing about ready to talk so they quieted down and listened to what he had to say Once the entire guild had quieted down he began to speak and he said

"Lucy, Gray. Juvia, Gajeel Levy Carla Happy Natsu please come to office Immediately" he said as he turned around and walked back to his office. Everyone that was just called to the master's office looked confused so they got up Lucy handed the request back to Gray and he put it back in his pocket and they walked up the stairs to the master's office. Once they were in front of the door they knocked and waited for a response they didn't have to wait long for a response a voice echoed from inside the office

Makarov was inside his office when he heard a knock at his door and he said

"Come in" He said towards the door for whoever was outside the door. He waited as the door opened up and in walked the mages he wanted to talk to. Lucy spoke up once they were inside the office and Makarov got up from his desk and shut the door behind him and then walked back to his desk before looking at the mages that were before him and then he started to speak

" I have called all of you in my office because I have something to give each one you from someone that is very special to guys" He said as he reached into his desk pulling out a stack of letters from the drawer. Before looking back at the mages who now had confused looks on their faces before he spoke again and said

"I Know what you're thinking about who these are from they are from Laxus" He said handing everyone at least one letter. We all look at each other are faces full of disbelief before turning back to the master and we all shouted

"Laxus" knowing that the office was not soundproof from the others that were downstairs eavesdropping on the conversation that we were having with the master. The master looked at us happily before he spoke again and said

"Keep it down nobody else knows about these letters just you guys got one besides one that he wants me to read in front of the entire guild" he said in a hushed tone towards everyone. They all looked ready to open their letters from Laxus to see what he has written for them. So everyone stood in their places for a few moments before Natsu finally stepped forwards from the group and said

"I will open my letter from him first then the rest of you can go after me" he said nervously holding the letter in his hands as he opened the folded piece of paper and read it out loud to the entire group and it said

Dear Natsu

Don't you and the rest of the group that protected me that day worry I am doing just fine I am in another town training So that when I return back to fairytale me and you could have a battle to see who is the strongest out of the two us. And you better not be picking fights with Gray while I am gone and also we all know that you like Lucy so just own up to your love for her already we all know you won't be able to hide it for very much longer so just go do it already and I know how you all feel right now trust me i feel the same way but don't worry I will be back to visit you guys as soon as I can catch a break from my training sessions but for right now just stick with each other and remain happy and tell gramps that after he gives you these letters he can read the one for the entire guild out loud to them for now this is goodbye my friend

From your friend

Laxus

After natsu had finished reading his letter he looked at everyone with tears in his eyes after hearing what his family and friend and to say to him before nodding towards the others to open up their letters as well. Lucy went next after Natsu did. Her letter read

Dear Lucy

Thanks for always being there for me and my team you were always the light within our guild. And thanks for protecting me on that day when nobody believed me about Lisanna being attacked. And keep Gray and Natsu in check for me while I am gone. And if anyone within the group needs me just have gramps call me back and will come straight the the guild looking for you guys and Again we all know that you love Natsu so go for it and tell him your feelings before it's too late and always smile and be strong for this goodbye to you and all my friends

Laxus

After reading her letter from laxus she had tears coming from her eyes after reading what Laxus wanted to say to her. She nodded as everyone else in the group opened up their letters. Once everyone had opened up their letters from Laxus and read them out loud to the rest of the group they all had tears in their eyes before they turned back to their master and they were already to head back downstairs to go get ready for the mission they were going to be taking from the guild for a while. Everyone stood there for a few moments before Gray stepped away from the group and approached their master with the mission they wanted to take. He walked close to Makarov's desk before he started to speak and he said

"We have decided that it's best if we take a mission for a while to escape from the guild" He said looking Makarov for a response and handing him the request paper that he was holding in his hands again the room went completely silent as they all stood there for a while before Makarov spoke again to the group of mages that were in his office and he said

"If that's what you wish you have my permission to go on this mission but before you leave I want you to hear the letter Laxus wrote to the entire guild" he said to the mages that were in front of him. They all nodded their heads in agreement before they all got up and left the master's office and walked towards the top of the stairs and Makarov yelled at the guild to be quiet while he talked in front of them once they quieted down he said

"I have a letter from someone that was very important to this guild at one point and is still important to a group of people that are here in the guild" He said in harsh tone looking at the guild before he began reading the letter out loud to the guild

Dear fairy tale

You may not remember me but I was once one of you for a long time before you all turned your backs on me. I hope you're happy with your decisions that you have made by dividing me and my friends and taking the ones who have been with me through everything that this guild as put me through over the years. And i don't blame the ones that are my friends to be mad at you for as long as they stay at the guild with people who don't protect the ones that are in their family. I will never come back to this guild so goodbye fairytale forever unless it's to visit with the ones that really care about me and would protect me no matter what the cause was

Laxus

After the master finished reading the letter from Laxus to the guild whispers from different parts of guild could be heard some of them were Like who's laxus do we know him or also was he a part of fairytale. Hearing these whispers from their guild mates made the group that watching from the second floor angry so Gray walked up to their master and mouthed the words we are leaving now we can't take hearing these things anymore from them. Makarov nodded in agreement and after that the group went downstairs and was about to walk out the guild door but were stopped from Ezra who was now standing in their and she asked

"Where do you think you guys are going this time of day" she told the group that was in front her natsu stepped from the group with a very angry look on his face as he faced Ezra and he said

"That's none of your business as to where we are going we don't have to tell you anything anymore" he said coldly towards her the group was taken back as to what Natsu just said to Ezra right in front of them all except Gray he was glaring at Ezra from behind Natsu but who could blame Natsu and Gray she was the one for Laxus being kicked out of the guild and never returning and causing them so much pain. The group just stood there place for a few moments before Gajeel stepped forward and put a hand a Natsu and gray's shoulders and whispered something in their ears before turning to the rest of the group and mouthed the words we will be leaving now and everyone that saw agreed and started to walk away towards the guild doors but were once again stopped from Ezra and she said harshly towards the group

"You won't be leaving the guild today for anything" she yelled at the group holding her sword towards the group that stood before her with no fear at all before Gajeel stepped up front of the group and said to Ezra

"If you must know we are going on a mission for a while without you and before you ask we got permission from the master to do this mission that's why we are leaving" he said angrily looking at her and the guild that was behind her it was a long silent wait before Ezra began to speak again and she said

"You are going on a mission without me" She said angrily towards them when gray spoke and said

" yes we are going on a mission without you because of the pain and suffering you caused us in this group and plus we don't want you in our group anymore" he said coldly towards her and the guild. After he said that the group turned around and left the guild without saying another word to them. After they were away from the guild Lucy spoke up since everything just happened and she said

"That was amazing you two I really hope they're scared when we return from this mission" everyone all agreed. It was nearly sundown and they had to hurry home and pack their things before they had to leave for the mission tomorrow morning bright and early. They were all going to sleep over at Lucy's place again so they could walk to the train station as a group

 **The next day at Lucy's apartment..**

It was 6;30 in the morning and everyone that had slept over at lucy's was getting up ready to start the morning. Lucy got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and then she would make a small breakfast for everyone before they left for their mission. 15 minutes later everyone had their bags and was ready to head over to the train station to go to the town that needed their help on defeating the monsters that were terrorizing their townspeople. Once they arrived back at the train station they all boarded the train and found empty seats and waited for the train to bring them to their stop and hour Later the train had stopped at their stop and everyone got off and walked to the clients house to get more details on the monsters they would have to face

Once they had met with the client the group was heading towards the forest where the monsters were last spotted. Once they approached the spot where the monsters were spotted the group stopped in shock as they saw all the monsters they had to defeat before they could collect their reward and leave the town and go back to the guild. They all looked at each other before running out towards the monsters Gray was the first to attack he threw freezing arrows at the monsters and then natsu attacked with a breath attack as did wendy and gajeel and to finish the monsters of Lucy used her ultimate spirit to knock the monsters unconscious and threw them a distance away from the town. Everyone looked at each and they all knew they were thinking the same thing that didn't take long gray said after they were finished and were walking back to the clients house and collected their reward and boarded the train back to Magnolia.

 **Back at fairytale**

Everyone that was in the guild was silent because they were still shocked of how the group of mages treated them and Ezra before they left on their mission. They were all in deep thought when suddenly the guild doors were kicked open and in walked the mages that disobeyed Ezra for the first time. The group walked in giving everyone that tried to come near them evil looks as they headed towards the table that they had picked out for their group to sit. Once they were seated they were talking amongst themselves when Ezra walked up them sword in hand and yelled at the group

"How dare you disobey my orders not to leave the guild for the time being" she said in an angry tone everyone that was sitting at the table turned their heads and looked at the person who was doing all of the shouting before finally natsu had enough of the noise and walked right up to ezra and yelled at her

"You are no longer part of this group why do you keep bothering us your the reason we are all suffering right now hope that makes you happy" he yelled in an angry tone everyone that was with him got up and pulled him back before he would and try and attack ezra everyone turned their heads towards Ezra and said  
"You better leave while you got the chance before we release him and he goes after you" Ezra was fuming as she walked away from the group. Once she was out of sight they let go of natsu and told him to calm down. Once he was calm again they heard their master calling for them to come upstairs to his office. They all went to to his office knowing he had something for them from laxus. Once they entered his office Lucy was the first to speak from the group and she said

"Yes master what do you need from us" she said before she looked at their master and then he spoke and he said

"I have another letter from Laxus for your group to look at" he said as he was opening his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope and gave it to lucy for her to read it out loud to them. She stood there for a long period of time before she unfolded the paper and turned towards the group and began reading the letter and it said

Dear friends

I finally am catching a break from my training so I decided that I am going to come back and visit you guys for while before I take off again to continue training. So meet me in the East forest in a week and then we can walk to the guild together. I know you're probably still mad at the guild for what they did to me but don't worry I am a lot stronger than what I was when I left so they can't hurt us anymore. So with that tell gramps to keep me coming home a secret from the rest of the guild and can't wait to see you again but for now this is goodbye until we see each other in a week and also there will be another letter for the guild to hear coming in a few days have gramps read it to the entire guild as soon as it comes.

Laxus

After lucy finished reading the letter she looked at the group with a happy face and she said

"Laxus is finally coming home for a visit before he has to leave to countinue his training" after she said that the group became happy and turned towards their master before speaking and Gray spoke and he said

"Laxus will be coming home in a week and he wants a letter that will be addressed to the guild read out loud to them before he comes" the master nodded his head in agreement and the group left his office and walked back downstairs to their table. Once they were seated Happy spoke up for the first time and he said

"Why don't we go on another mission to help clear our minds" he said in a quiet tone while looking at his group of friends before Carla spoke up and she said

"Happy that's a great idea" everyone agreed and they all walked up to the request board


	2. Chapter 2

Once they left the master's office they walked back downstairs to the request board to pick out a job that they could all do together. They were looking through the papers when Gray walked up to them and he had a job request in his hand he said

"I found a job for all of to do together" he said happily handing Lucy the piece of paper so she could read it out loud the job request said

 _Monsters are attacking are town and fighting are townspeople and stealing everything we own capture these monsters and the reward will be anything you desire_ and after she finished reading the request she looked at Gray and nodded her head in agreement that it was the perfect job for them to do together and with that they turned towards the master's office to go get the job approved.15 minutes later they came back downstairs and were ready to head back home to pack for their trip when suddenly they were stopped again by Ezra and this time Lisanna was with them she was covered in bandages from head to toe everyone stood silent for a few moments before Ezra began to speak and she said

"Everyone look who is back from the hospital" she said in a happy tone as she looked at lisanna for a few long moments before Lisanna spoke and she said

"Hi everyone I am back now for good" she said as she looked at the group of people in front of her. Natsu was standing behind everyone listening to the conversation when he heard Lisanna's voice and that made him angry he thought to himself _she is the reason Laxus is no longer here and won't be part of fairytale anymore_ as he thought more about it he became more angry and he walked to the front of the group and stood by Lucy and whispered the words time to leave for our job in her ear and then he stared at Erza and Lisanna for a few long moments before he began speaking and he said

"If you don't move we are going to be late for our job and we still have to pack" he said in harsh tone while looking at the two people in front of him. Erza and lisanna were taken back from what they just heard coming from Natsu they stared at each other for long time before Ezra spoke and she said

"That's the second job this week you have taken why can't you take a break for a while and celebrate with us that Lisanna's back from the hospital" she said in a curious tone while looking at Natsu for a short period of time before Natsu spoke and he said

"You want to know why we are taking so many jobs is because we don't wanna be around somewhere that doesn't protect their own people and family" he said in dark and harsh tone before anyone else could speak he said

"Now move out of our way so we can go pack for job that we have to do" after he said that Erza and Lisanna moved out of their way before they exited the guild Lisanna ran after Natsu and grabbed his hand and she looked at him and said

"Come back safe Natsu" she said in a sweet tone and Natsu turned towards her and he said

"I don't need you telling me when to come back and how to be safe" and with that said he yanked his hand away from her and walked towards the rest of the group and then they continued their journey towards their houses so they could pack for their trip. Once they were away from the guild everyone walked in silence until Gray spoke and he turned towards Natsu and he said

"Natsu you Ok you got really mad back there" he asked as he stared at him for a few long moments before Natsu began to speak and he said

" I will never forgiver her or the guild for what they have done to us" he said in a quiet tone Lucy heard the sadness in his voice and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and then she said

"We all know but you still have all of us as friends and we will see him in a week so try to be happy for the rest of us we will be here for you" and with that being said he calmed down and once again the group fell silent for the rest of the way home. 2 hours later they were all packed and they started their journey towards the town that needed their help defeating some monsters. 5 hours later the group reached the town and went to visit the client to get some more details about the monsters. 15 minutes later the group was heading towards the west forest to go find the monsters. Once they were in the forest they heard heavy footsteps coming in their direction so they stopped and got ready to fight whatever was going to come their way.

The footsteps came closer and closer until a huge monster appeared in the clearing everyone got ready and began attacking all at once the dragon slayers used their breath attacks Lucy opened the golden gate key of Aquarius and attacked her with a water tornado and gray used ice magic to finish the job once they were done with the job they made their way back to the clients house and got their reward and then they were going to head home for a long time of rest until next week when they have to meet with Laxus in the east forest before he has to leave again to continue his training to become stronger than what he was when he left the guild


	3. chapter 3

The trip back to the guild was a long one but they kept their spirits up because they knew that they would be meeting with laxus in less than a couple of days in the east forest. Once everyone got off the train they decided they would go to the guild to see if master had anything from laxus. The walk to the guild took fifteen minutes but once they were there they didn't bother saying hello to anyone and continued to make their way up to masters office when they were stopped by the last person they wanted to see right lisanna natsu saw this and stepped away from the group and asked her

"What do you want lisanna" he said bitterly towards her she was taken back but then she said

"I came to ask if you wanted yo come down and party for my return" hearing this made natsu become angry and he yelled

"We won't be coming down we have to talk to master about something important that doesn't concern you" he said with a cold glare and dark voice towards the girl who walked away scared of them

Lucy saw this and walked up to natsu and asked

" you ok natsu" she said with worry clearly in her voice as she looked at her partner he turned towards them and nodded that he would be fine and then they walked into masters office and asked

" anything from laxus yet" master smiled and then he said

"Actually there is something else from him for you guys" he said with a smile

Cliffhanger sorry

continue to red to find out what the surprise is for them


End file.
